


Magic beans and other weird and wonderful things.

by RipleyD



Series: Cursed Thasmin Things [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Giant Woman, Jack and the beanstalk but lesbian smut version, Smut, This is oh so cursed, magic beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyD/pseuds/RipleyD
Summary: Doc and the clit-stalk : )





	Magic beans and other weird and wonderful things.

**Author's Note:**

> Another product of the Tea at Yaz's server : )

It was an eventful night in the TARDIS, seeing as it was a rare evening where Yaz and the Doctor were alone. Moans and other sexy noises emanated from the bedroom as the Doctor fucked Yaz into oblivion. 

The Doctor flicked Yaz's bean with her tongue while fingerblasting her into the next universe.

"Oh Doctor!!! Yeeessssss fuck me harder. Make me come all over your face!" Yaz screamed.

"Did you know I have a secret power, Yaz?"

"Is it muff diving? Because HOLY HELL!!"

"Yes, and no. Just watch this," The Doctor grinned as she sat up, the fingers inside Yaz still pumping in and out.

The Time Lady produced a little watering can seemingly out of thin air and sprinkled water over Yaz's magic bean.

"Doctor wha-?!" Yaz looked down and before her very eyes her clit began to grow and grow.

It stood upright and was so thick it looked like… a beanstalk!!! A fleshy, pink beanstalk! The Doctor looked all too pleased with the result. Yaz watched on in panic as her clitstalk kept growing. It was going to hit the roof of the TARDIS!!! But it kept going… It was like the roof had disappeared and in its place were thick clouds of pussy smoke. It felt like it had been at least an hour before the growing finally stopped. Yaz was frozen in place, shock, terrified and in awe of her now gigantic clitoris.

"I'll be right back!" The Doctor jumped up and, instead of bolting out the door like the young woman expected, she clung on to the clitstalk!

Yaz moaned loudly at the sensation. It was so weird yet it felt so good! The Time Lady proceeded to climb up and up until she disappeared into the pussy mist.

"Doctor!!! Where the hell are you going?!"

The Doctor continued on her mission and finally reached the top of the stalk. She stepped out on to the cloud and gave the tip of Yaz's giant clit a quick few strokes. She looked around her and saw a huge castle off in the distance.

"It's always fun seeing the difference in people's beanstalk," She muttered to herself before setting off towards the castle.

The tall wooden doors would have deterred the Doctor from going inside if there hadn't been cracks for her to slip through. As quiet as a mouse, the blonde tiptoed into the foyer and marvelled at how lavish it was. Tapestries and portraits of nude women adorned the walls, display cabinets were filled with various toys and instruments. The Doctor continued into the next room which housed the biggest collection of contraptions she'd ever seen!! It was like a fully kitted out dungeon on steroids! And sitting proudly in the middle of the room, atop a pedestal and a velvet pillow, was a 7 foot, solid gold dildo.

"Oh my god," The Doctor was mesmerised as she approached the pedestal.

It was so much taller than she was, but she was determined to scaled the marble column to get a better look. It took a lot of time and effort - it was very easy to lose track of time here - but she finally reached the top and sat herself on the edge of the pillow. God, it was beautiful and shining… The Doctor reached out to touch it when heavy footsteps sounded. They drew nearer to the playroom and the Doctor hid behind the dildo, peeking out to see who was coming.

"Fee-fi-ho-mo. I smell the blood of a horny slut. Be she alive, or be she dead. I'll use her mouth to give me head!" The voice boomed as the hulking woman entered the room.

The giant woman was gorgeous, with dark skin and brown hair braided down her back. She was fucking _ripped_. It was like an Amazon from Themyscira had just walked in. The Doctor was soaked, which only made it easier for the woman to track her down. The giant woman took a deep sniff of the air and her eyes locked on the dildo in the middle of the room.

"Who dares enter the home of Tittyana? Do you plan to steal my prized possession?!"

Tittyana approached the pedestal and lifted the golden dildo from its bed, revealing the Doctor.

"Oh, erm, hello! Lovely home you have here," The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "I promise I'm not going to steal anything!"

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the Doctor. I just found this place and wanted to see what was inside. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Tittyana has punishment for all trespassers," The giantess said before grabbing the tiny human-like creature and putting her dildo back down. "You must pay me in orgasm."

"O-Oh, yeah sure. I can do that. What do you wa-" Before the Doctor could ask what she wanted, Tittyana lifted her loin cloth to the side and mashed the small creature against her pussy. She rubbed the Doctor against her slick, bushy folds headfirst. The giantess moaned loudly and rubbed harder, the Doctor's face flush against the huge clit before her.

"Yes! Very good," Tittyana groaned and sat herself down on a nearby bench, relaxing back on one arm.

The Doctor could hardly breath but it was such a surreal experience. Being used almost like a toy by a giant woman? This would definitely be one of her top ten moments in life. Tittyana needed more, so she slipped the Doctor further down to her entrance. The Time Lady had never felt anything quite like being shoved inside of a huge woman's pussy before. It was warm and slippery, but very dark. The Doctor reached out and felt the soft inner walls of the giant woman. She was being pushed deeper and she touched wherever she could. She found a spongey spot and knew exactly what to do. The Doctor went to town, rubbing, touching, licking. The walls around her quivered and fluttered so she doubled her efforts. She could hear muffled moans coming from Tittyana, and soon after her walls clenched so tightly they nearly suffocated the Doctor. After a minute the walls relaxed and the Doctor slipped out like a newborn baby, covered in slimy giant woman cum.

"You are good at that… Maybe I should keep you," Tittyana mumbled.

"While I'd love to stay and have a repeat of this, I do actually have a girlfriend and I've left her hanging with a bit of a problem, so I need to go," The Doctor responded, slicking back her cum soaked hair.

"If you must. But will you come back again? My friends would love you."

"Maybe, we'll see. Well, it was lovely meeting and fucking you Tittyana, but I do need to go. Goodbye!"

And with that, the Doctor began her walk of shame back to the clitstalk. She wrapped herself around the thick, fleshy pillar and slid down, the extra slickness making her journey quick. She landed on top of Yaz and soon the clitstalk began to shrink. It seems that her pole-ride must've triggered an orgasm for her girlfriend and thus the bean magic wore off.

"Where the hell did you go, Doctor??? Why are you all wet and smell like fish?!"

"Let's just say I got caught in a sticky situation…"


End file.
